A mannequin (also called a manikin, a dummy, a lay figure, a dress form, and/or the like) is an articulated doll used by artists, tailors, dressmakers, window dressers, and others to display or fit clothing. A mannequin may also include a life-sized doll with a simulated airway used in the teaching of first aid, cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), advanced airway management skills, such as tracheal intubation, and/or the like. A mannequin may further include a human figure used in computer simulation to model the behavior of the human body.